1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking assist device which assists a user in walking by alleviating a load acted on a leg thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a walking assist device having a seat member where a user sits astride, a leg link connected to the seat member and a driving source capable of driving the leg link in a direction of pushing up the seat member (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-20909). The driving source in this type of walking assist device drives the leg link in the direction of pushing up the seat member; therefore, at least a part of a body weight of the user is supported by the leg link through the seat member, and as a result thereof, the walking assist device can assist the user in walking by alleviating a load acted on a leg thereof.
However, when the conventional walking assist device is actually used, first, the user performs a mounting operation of the walking assist device by lifting the seat member with fingers thereof put on a bottom surface of the seat member until the seat member comes in contact with a crotch thereof; thereafter, the user performs a walking assist control which supports at least a part of the user's body weight by driving the leg link in the direction of pushing up the seat member with the driving source. Herein, when the seat member is lifted, the leg link is also lifted as a result of following the lifted seat member. Thereby, the weight of the leg link including the driving source becomes a load acted on the fingers put on the bottom surface of the seat member, causing the fingers to slip off therefrom; it is possible that the seat member may not be lifted up successfully. Consequently, the aid from another person would become necessary from time to time as the user cannot mount the walking assist device thereon independently.